As Estações
by Megume A
Summary: Conjunto de quatro drabbles sobre as estações do ano. NejiTen
1. Outono

**Disclamer: **O Naruto não é meu. Pois se fosse as criaturinhas _teriam_ uma vida social (leia-se: seria que nem novela u.u)

Isso vai ser uma série com quatro drabbles sobre as estações do ano. Já que ou eu escrevo alguma LongFic ou uma drabble, contentem-se com as drabbles no momento porque eu não to com tanto tempo assim. Mas eu comecei a escrever uma OneShot e essa com certeza não vai ser uma drabble, mas claro é uma NejiTen, que parece ser a única coisa que anda saindo. u.u

* * *

**As Estações**

Outono. Gostava dele. Ficava mais frio. Não gostava muito do inverno por que mesmo que odiasse admitir odiava aquele frio excessivo. E não gostava do verão e da primavera porque era muito quente.

Com o passar dos anos percebera que Tenten parecia funcionar de acordo com o tempo. Quando estava mais quente ficava mais feliz e _saltitante_ e no frio mais melancólica e irritadiça.

No verão ela estava no nível maximo de sua alegria e no inverno no nível maximo de sua melancolidade.

Na primavera, parecia ficar _normal_, o que era com certeza o mais estranho, já que Tenten não era o exemplo de perfeita sanidade. Uma hora parecia estar feliz e a outra ora começava a gritar de ódio feito uma louca. Talvez tenha alguma coisa a ver com _hormônios _ou algo assim.


	2. Inverno

**Disclamer: **O Naruto não é meu. Pois se fosse as criaturinhas _teriam_ uma vida social (leia-se: seria que nem novela u.u)

Eu tinha escrito e fui toda feliz postar, mas eu fiz alguma merda aqui e apaguei tudo T.T, então lá foi a Anne escrever mais uma vez a coisa toda... Ficou uma drabble comprida demais. Maas fazer o que?

Eu queria agradecer pelos dois reviews inspiradores da **Prima-san** e da **Uchiha-Yuuki**. Obrigada! :D

Para quem teve (se alguém teve) a paciência de ler isso até aqui, obrigada e espero que goste.

Kissus, Anne.

* * *

**As Estações**

**Inverno**

Perguntou-se porque nevava, porque fazia aquele frio desgarrado e porque os dias eram mais curtos.

No geral, gostava do inverno. De ver aquela fumacinha que fazia toda vez que falava, do cobertor branco que a neve formava sobre Kohona... Só não gostava muito do frio exessivo nem do fato dos dias serem mais curtos; isso fazia as missões durarem mais tempo, já que toda vez que o crepúsculo chegava eles tinham que parar para acampar.

Mas se tinha uma coisa que ela gostava no inverno, era de sentar-se no parapeito da janela do pequeno apartamento onde residia sozinha com uma caneca fumegante de chocolate quente para observar a neve caindo. Ela era tão fria e serena. Tão imponente e bela...

Exatamente como Neji.

_"A primavera chega e derrete a neve." _- pensou.

Queria ser sua primavera e derreter a sua neve.


	3. Primavera

**Disclamer: **O Naruto não é meu. Pois se fosse as criaturinhas _teriam_ uma vida social (leia-se: seria que nem novela u.u)

* * *

**Primavera**

Tinha algo que fazia todos ficarem ainda mais idiotas com toda aquela bobagem de _se apaixonar_. Até as pessoas que ele julgava serem _quase_ normais como Shikamaru ficam estranhamente idiotas. Talvez estivesse na água.

Lee e Gai. Esses com certeza deviam ganhar algum tipo de prêmio. Sim, 'Pessoas Mais Idiotas de Kohona'. Se eles já ficavam falando da primavera e das flores o resto inteiro do ano, imagine como _não_ era na primavera própriamente dita?

E Tenten, essa com certeza ficava estranha. Ela parecia _quase _normal. Tenten. Sabia que a primavera deixava Lee e Gai piores e que Tenten ficava a ponto de perder a cabeça. E ele sabia disso, pois ela fazia bastante questão em frisar em seus incessantes monólogos-pós-treinos-matinais.

Incessantes monólogos-pós-treinos-matinais que ele já havia pego o gosto em ouvir.

* * *

Uau, isso demorou bastante para os meus padrões. Talvez eu demore para postar o último capítulo porque esta é a semana de estudos-incessantes-pré-semana-cheia-de-provas.

Obrigada a **Prisma-san**, a **Tenten n.n**, a **Yze-chan **e a **Dinni n.n** pelos reviews! :D

Kissus, Anne


	4. Verão

**Disclamer: **O Naruto não é meu. Pois se fosse as criaturinhas _teriam_ uma vida social (leia-se: seria que nem novela u.u)

* * *

**Verão**

Tenten gostava bastante do verão. Mesmo que achasse muito quente e até mesmo que o calor exessivo a deixasse deveras mal-humorada, ela gostava dele.

O calor exessivo não deixava apenas _ela_ mal-humorada, deixava também ao gênio dos Hyuugas.

Quando eles estavam treinando, suados e cansados debaixo do Sol escaldante de onze horas-meio dia Neji ficava todo mal-humorado por causa do calor.

E ela apenas dava risinhos. O que fazia ele ficar ainda mais mal-humorado.

Normalmente Neji mal-humorado era uma coisa que inspirava bastante medo.

Mas nessas circunstâncias era apenas... fofo.

* * *

Ficou meio sem final, mas eu não prometi nenhum final feliz u.ú.

Não gostei muito não, oh. (novidade ¬¬)

Maas, foi o melhor que saiu então...

Obrigada a **Uchiha Yuuki**, a **Tenten n.n**, a **Prisma-san **e a **Vampira-Seya Kuchiki** pelos reviews! :D

Kissus, Anne


End file.
